Sebuah Sepatu
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Sepatumu kemana?"/"Sepatuku diambil orang."/"Sepatu…Sepatuku. Boleh aku minta sepatuku, Senpai?"/"Tidak."/"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, pukul 7."/Hmm.. RnR? please.. :)


**.. Sebuah Sepatu ..**

.

by: me

.

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU. Maybe, OOC, typos.**

**And many more~**

**.  
Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.. -_- ..

.

.

.

**:: 1 minggu setelah OSPEK, Halte Universitas Karakura.**

...

"PENCURI..!"

BUGG…

"Akh!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepatunya tinggal sebelah. Bukan, bukan sepatunya yang diambil pencuri melainkan ponsel Orihime –temannya. Orihime sendiri tengah berlari bersama kerumunan masa lain untuk mengejar pencuri sebenarnya. Rukia mengaduh dalam hati. Sepatu yang tujuannya untuk melempar si pencuri itu berhasil mengenai orang lain. "Gawat!" desisnya.

"Kau memanggilku pencuri?!" hardik orang itu tak terima, Sepatu Rukia berada di genggaman tangan kiri orang itu.

Rukia tertunduk "Ma..Maaf, Senpai." Cicitnya. Orang itu Hitsugaya-senpai. Kakak pembimbing kelompoknya selama OSPEK minggu lalu. Dan, asal tahu saja. Hitsugaya jutek bukan main.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia tajam. "Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar mengira aku pencurinya?!" ucap Hitsugaya lagi, Rukia makin tertunduk.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Senpai. Maaf." Rukia seperti ini bukan karena takut. Melainkan dirinya tidak ingin mencari masalah diminggu-minggu pertamanya kuliah. Terlebih dengan Kakak senior.

Hitsugaya mengendus. Diperhatikan Rukia dari atas hingga bawah. Merasa dirinya pernah bertemu, Hitsugaya membuka mulut. "Kau…Kuchiki Rukia?" Rukia mendongak setelah mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya tadi dan spontan mengangguk. Hitsugaya tersenyum licik. "Oh, jadi mahasiswi baru ya?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada tidak meyakinkan. Rukia diam.

Tak lama, datang Orihime dengan wajah cerah. "Rukia..! Ponselku sela…mat siang Hitsugaya-senpai." Ucapan riang Orihime berubah canggung bergitu menyadari adanya Hitsugaya di hadapan mereka. Terlebih dengan tatapan Hitsugaya yang tajam pada Rukia.

Hitsugaya melirik Orihime ketika dia menyapanya. Orihime yang bingung dengan diamnya Rukia, lama-lama gemas juga. Akhirnya, dia menarik-narik lengan kemeja Rukia. "Apaan sih?" bisik Rukia jengkel.

Orihime tambah jengkel lagi. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Rukia mendesah. Masih berbisik, dia menjelaskan pada Orihime. "Salah sasaran." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada kaki kirinya yang telanjang.

Orihime mengikuti arah pandangan Rukia kemudian lanjut pada tangan kiri Hitsugaya. Dia meringis. "Rukia…" ucapnya tertahan. Orihime tahu tabiat Rukia yang asal main lempar aja kalau ada bahaya. Beruntungnya Rukia tidak memakai wedges, hanya flat shoes biasa. Kalau iya, mungkin kepala Hitsugaya bisa benjol.

Hitsugaya mengeryit melihat dua cewek di depannya ini bisik-bisik. "Kenapa?!" tanyanya tak suka. Orihime menggeleng sambil tersenyum ganjil.

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya lagi. "Maaf, Senpai." Ucapnya lemah. Hitsugaya sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Rukia seperti ini. Namun, dia iseng.

Tak lama sebuah bus terparkir di depan halte. Orihime menatap Rukia gelisah. "Rukia, busnya udah datang itu." Bisik Orihime.

Rukia tahu. Tapi, sepatunya masih disandera oleh Hitsugaya. "Sen..senpai.. Mmph… Busnya sudah datang, Senpai." Ucap Rukia terbata. Hitsugaya mengeryit bingung, bus itu bukan tujuannya. Itu tujuan Rukia mungkin. "Sepatu…Sepatuku. Boleh aku minta sepatuku, Senpai?" pinta Rukia, tatapannya menuju ke tangan kiri Hitsugaya.

Sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak sadar masih memegang sepatu Rukia dari tadi. Ditatapnya sepatu itu, menimang-nimang. Kemudian tatapnya berubah jahil, Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, memasang wajah juteknya lagi. "Tidak." ucap Hitsugaya singkat.

Sukses membuat dua cewek di hadapannya ini terbengong-bengong. Hitsugaya tak tahan ingin tertawa. Akhirnya, sebelum Rukia hendak protes. Hitsugaya memanggil taksi dan wush! Benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Rukia dengan sebelah sepatu.

"Gila!" ucap Rukia akhirnya. Dia menatap kaki kirinya yang tak beralaskan apa-apa. "Rese banget sih tuh orang!" gerutu Rukia sambil meremas-remas tangannya, kesal.

"Percuma, Rukia!" ucap Orihime. "Orangnya sudah tidak ada." Rukia malah mengamini itu. Berharap Hitsugaya memang sudah tidak ada. Orihime tercengang mendengarnya. "Beli sandal dulu sana!" sarannya kemudian. Bus mereka masih menunggu penuh. Jadi, mungkin masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke toko terdekat.

"Uangku tinggal sisa ongkos aja nih. Kamu mau bayarin?" tanya Rukia jutek.

Orihime melihat isi dompetnya kemudian menggeleng lesu. Mereka segera masuk bus, takut-takut ada mahasiswa kampusnya lagi dan melihat Rukia dengan keadaan setengah sepatu. Beruntung di bus juga tidak ada mahasiswa Universitas Karakura. Lagi pula Rukia memilih duduk di pojok untuk menyembunyikan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: Rumah Rukia.**

...

Rukia berjalan dengan berjingkat-jingkat memasuki rumahnya. Ibu yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan mengeryit. "Jatuh ke selokan lagi, Rukia?" tanya Ibunya sambil memperhatikan Rukia. Ibu melihat Rukia hanya memakai sebelah sepatu. "Tapi, bajumu tidak kotor kok." Lanjut Ibu.

Rukia mendesah menanggapi Ibunya. Ternyata beliau masih ingat kejadian bertahun-tahun silam. Saat Rukia pulang sekolah dengan keadaan menangis, sepatu barunya hanyut terbawa air ketika dirinya jatuh keselokan. Baju seragan SD Rukia juga kotor semuanya. "Aku sudah kuliah, Bu." Protes Rukia.

Ibunya menggidikan bahu. "Siapa tahu?" Ucapnya, Ibu masih menunggu jawaban Rukia atas pertanyaan tersiratnya. _Sepatumu kemana?_

Rukia mendesah lagi, malas menjawab pertanyaan Ibu yang akan mentertawakannya nanti. "Sepatuku diambil orang." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Ibunya tergelak, menatap anak bungsunya tak percaya. "Rukia sayang. Kamu bukan Cinderella yang sepatunya diambil namun hanya sebelah." Ucapnya, Rukia cemberut kesal. "Sepatunya juga jelek begitu kok." Lanjut Ibu.

Sekarang Rukia melongo mendengar ucapan Ibunya. "Bukannya yang beli sepatu ini Ibu?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. Secara tak langsung Ibu mengakui kalau seleranya jelek.

Ibu berhenti tertawa, terlihat berpikir. "Iya ya? Ibu lupa." Ucap Ibunya, Rukia tambah jengkel saja atas sikap Ibunya. Segera dirinya masuk rumah, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: Universitas Karakura.**

**.**..

Rukia menatap kertas formulir di tangannya. Ini formulir UKM –Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa yang wajib diikuti. Setiap mahasiswa baru berhak atas satu UKM, karena kalau lebih takut menganggu konsenterasi belajar yang baru semester awal.

Rukia bingung memilih antara Judo atau Kendo. Dirinya enggan untuk ikut UKM Padusa seperti Orihime atau Teater dan Fotografi seperti teman-teman sekelasnya. Rukia pernah berlatih Kendo saat di SMP. Dan, itu sangat mengerikan! –baginya. Rukia pikir Judo hampir sama dengan Karate. Dan, mungkin Rukia bisa menggunakannya jika dalam keadaan darurat. Tidak lagi hanya melempar sepatu, selain sayang dengan sepatunya yang bisa saja malah menjadi "korban" atau malah menjadi Bumerrang untuknya –seperti beberapa hari lalu tentu saja.

Rukia melangkah masuk ke aula yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan Judo. Sambil membawa kertas formulir, Rukia melihat sekeliling. Dia bingung menyerahkan kertas ini pada siapa. Ternyata Klub Judo dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa.

"Sedang apa di sini?!" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Rukia tertegun, suara itu.

Rukia berbalik, dan tatapannya disambut oleh laki-laki berpakaian Judogi tengah menatapnya sinis. Rukia tergagap lagi. "Mmph.." gumamnya tak jelas. Itu Hitsugaya-senpai.

Hitsugaya melihat secarik kertas di tangan Rukia, Alisnya terangkat satu. Kemudian, tanpa permisi langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Rukia. Rukia mencoba merebut tapi gagal. Hitsugaya mengangguk setelah membacanya. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya. Rukia menurut saja, dia tidak tahu kalau Hitsugaya juga anggota klub ini. Sial! Rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Dirinya ingin membelot. Pindah ke Klub Kendo saja. Tapi, apa daya? Formulirnya dipegang Hitsugaya. "Senpai." Ucap Rukia pelan. Hitsugaya berdeham. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia. Karena dirinya di ajak keluar aula.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang dengan baju olahraga menatap Rukia seakan tak percaya ada wanita masuk klub Judo –lagi, setelah sekian lama. Hitsugaya mengajaknya bertemu seseorang itu di gymnasium. Sepertinya pelatih atau pembina klub olahraga di universitas ini. Pelatih itu masih saja menatap Rukia setelah Hitsugaya menyerahkan kertas formulirnya.

"Sensei." Tegur Hitsugaya, pada gurunya yang masih tercengang itu. Pelatih itu gelapan mendengar panggilan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menatapnya datar. Rukia bengong melihat itu, agak risih dengan tatapan pelatihnya.

"Ah, iya Toushirou. Karena Rukia ini pemula. Bisa tolong latih dia?" tanya Pelatihnya. Rukia tambah bengong lagi mendengarnya. "Mengingat kau sudah sabuk hitam dan aku masih sibuk mengurus kejuaraan basket universitas kita." pinta beliau. Hitsugaya mengangguk saja, Rukia kaget lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hitsugaya, menyipitkan mata. Hitsugaya membalasnya, tersenyum tak menyenangkan.

Kemudian Hitsugaya tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di gymnasium, Rukia ingin manyusul. "Senpai!" Tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh sang pelatih. Rukia bergidik ngeri. "Sen..sensei." ucap Rukia terbata. Rukia takut pelatihnya ini berbuat macam-macam, sepatunya kali ini tidak mendukung. Dan, Rukia belum menguasai teknik Judo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pelatihnya. Rukia melotot, masih tanya kenapa?! Jerit Rukia dalam hati. "Aku hanya ingin bilang. Kau bisa ambil seragam Judogi-mu di ruang ganti, ada di lemari pojok." Ucap pelatihnya. Rukia mengangguk cepat, kemudian berlari menyusul Hitsugaya. Sekali lagi, dirinya merutuk telah masuk klub Judo. Pelatihnya mesum! Pikir Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" Rukia mengaduh. Serius, kakak seniornya ini bukan jutek lagi. Ini namanya kejaaam! Baru seminggu Rukia resmi menjadi muridnya dan Rukia sudah babak belur. Badannya sakit ketika Hitsugaya membantingnya. Meskipun di atas matras, tetap saja Hitsugaya jauuuh dari levelnya untuk latihan satu lawan satu seperti ini.

"Kau menggunakan _Harai Tsurikomi Ashi._" Ucap Hitsugaya datar "Dan, aku bisa dengan mudah membalikannya dengan _Deashi Harai._" Ucap Hitsugaya yang terkesan sombong di telinga Rukia.

Rukia masih terbaring di matras mengusap-usap tangannya. Hitsugaya terlihat ambil ancang-ancang ingin menyerang lagi, tangannya terulur. "Senpai!" seru Rukia. "Senpai, masih berniat membantingku?" ucap Rukia tak percaya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat satu alisnya. Tangannya ditarik kembali, Rukia seperti bernapas lega. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu bangun. Pikiranmu jelek sekali." Ucap Hitsugaya jengkel.

Rukia cemberut mendengar itu. Dirinya berhasil bangun sendiri, seraya menantang Hitsugaya tanding lagi. Tak disangka, Hitsugaya malah pergi ke pinggir aula. "Istirahat 15 menit." Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Rukia cemberut lagi, ketika dirinya siap, Hitsugaya malah mengacuhkannya. Tapi, Rukia sedikit bersyukur. Dirinya memang hanya sok-sokan menantang padahal Rukia juga sudah haus dan itu tadi, Hitsugaya bukan levelnya untuk tanding satu lawan satu.

Rukia duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya tersenyum meremehkan. Rukia terlihat masih mengelus-elus lengannya. "Kalau mau jadi Judoka itu harus tahan banting!" ucap Hitsugaya.

Rukia meliriknya tak suka. "Bukannya masih ada teknik mengunci?" seloroh Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengendus. "Kau pikir, kau bisa menang dengan mudah menggunakan teknik mengunci?" tanya Hitsugaya balik.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi Judoka!" seru Rukia kesal.

Tak lama Hitsugaya menatapnya dingin. "Begitu?" Hitsugaya bangkit, membawa tasnya keluar aula.

"Eh, Senpai!" seru Rukia panik. "Kita masih ada latihan 30 menit lagi!" ucap Rukia gelagapan sambil menyusul Hitsugaya keluar. "Kenapa, Senpai?" tanya Rukia.

Hitsugaya menatap Rukia kesal. "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk hal yang kurang penting. Cari pelatih lain saja. Atau sekalian saja keluar dari klub ini." Tandas Hitsugaya meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia cemberut. "Sensitive amat sih! Aku PMS saja tidak sampai segitu juteknya!" gerutunya. Kemudian, beralih ke dalam aula. Mengambil tas dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RUKIA!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya, saat ini Rukia menuju tempat parkir untuk pulang. "Tunggu aku, Rukia!" Itu Orihime.

Rukia menoleh pada Orihime yang mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Baru pulang?" tanya Rukia.

Orihime mengangguk. "Tapi, masih harus ke toko musik. Ada kaset yang harus ku beli." Jawabnya.

"Jadi, kita tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Rukia.

Orihime menggidikan bahu. "Yah terpaksa." Jawabnya. "Eh, kamu bagaimana latihan Judo-nya? Sudah aman dong kalau ada preman lagi?"

Rukia mendelik. "Kamu mengharapkan ada preman?" Orihime meringis. "Huh." Tak lama sikap Rukia berubah, lesu.

Orihime yang menyadarinya langsung bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Itu cowok memang jutek bawaan dari lahir apa ya?" ucap Rukia mengeluh. Kemudian dia menunjukan tangannya, hanya sidikit memerah. Tetapi, tidak ada memar di sana. Orihime bingung. "Aku tadi dibanting!" Ucap Rukia dengan nada berlebihan.

Orihime terkikik. Dia tahu kalau itu termasuk teknik Judo. Orihime 'kan tidak bodoh-bodoh amat. Rukia mendelik melihatnya. Orihime berdeham. "Maaf." Sampai di pintu gerbang kampus, Orihime melihat taksi. "Rukia, aku duluan ya? Mumpung ada taksi. Hati-hati ya?" ucap Orihime berlalu.

Rukia mengangguk lesu. Menatap Orihime yang berlalu. Dia bingung pulang naik apa. Sore-sore seperti ini kalau naik Bus bisa malam sampai rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAK!

BUUGG!

AGH!

Rukia mendengar itu dari sela-sela gang antara toko roti yang tutup dan toko buku yang sepi. Toko-toko seperti itu ada di sepanjang trotoar jalan yang Rukia lalui menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Takut-takut, Rukia mengintip dari balik toko roti. Ingin mengetahui sebab suara itu.

**~!**

Rukia nyaris menjerit. Ada sekitar 4 orang bertampang preman, atau memang preman? Yang mengeroyok satu orang yang dikenal Rukia. Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan ucapan Orihime tentang preman barusan. Yang dikroyok itu Hitsugaya-senpai! Meskipun Judo sabuk hitam dan sekarang terlihat tangguh untuk melawan mereka. Tetap saja Rukia meyadari kalau Hitsugaya kewalahan. Rukia melihat sekeliling, ada balok-balok tak terpakai. Rukia mengambilnya sebagai senjata. Berbekal pengetahuan Kendo-nya semasa SMP dan ilmu Judo yang Hitsugaya berikan seminggu ini. Rukia bersiap membantu pelatihnya itu.

"Hyaaat!" seloroh Rukia saat menyerang 3 preman lain dengan balok kayunya. 3 preman itu langsung ambruk saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Rukia memukulnya di daerah tengkuk mereka dan secara spontan. Setelah itu Rukia melirik Hitsugaya yang masih sibuk dengan satu preman lain. "Senpai! mengapa tidak menggunakan balok kayu saja untuk menyerang mereka?" ucap Rukia yang masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya.

Hitsugaya jengkel. "Kau pikir, dengan tangan dan kaki dipegangi empat orang sekaligus aku masih bisa mengambil balok itu?!" jawab Hitsugaya sengit. "Beruntung aku bisa melepaskan diri." Ucap Hitsugaya lagi. Preman itu masih saja menyerangnya tanpa ampun, Hitsugaya mulai kehabisan tenaga. "Hei! Cepat bantu aku!" seru Hitsugaya yang tambah jengkel melihat Rukia hanya bengong menontonnya berkelahi.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak bengong juga. Dia malah kagum dengan pertahanan yang dibuat Hitsugaya. Segera saja Rukia ingin memukul lawan pelatihnya itu dengan balok kayu yang sama. Preman itu tidak bodoh, dia pasti akan menghindar.

"HYAT!"

BRUKK…

"ARGH!" erang Hitsugaya yang tulang rawan kaki kirinya terkena hantaman balok kayu Rukia.

"Hyaaaa! Senpai!" Rukia langsung membuang balok kayunya ke sembarang arah dan tak sengaja menghantam kepala si preman tadi. Rukia bersimpuh di hadapan Hitsugaya yang memegangi kakinya. Lagi-lagi salah sasaran. "Maaf, Senpai! Maaf..!" ucap Rukia berulang kali. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, dirinya masih meringis kesakitan.

Rukia melihat gelagat preman yang terakhir itu ingin bangkit. Buru-buru Rukia ikut bangkit. "Senpai, ayo lari!" desis Rukia. Matanya bergantian melihat ke arah Hitsugaya dan preman itu.

Hitsugaya berdecak. "Menurut mu?! Dengan kaki seperti ini aku bisa berlari secepat kijang?!" ucap Hitsugaya jengkel sambil berusaha berdiri. Rukia bersiap melepas wedges-nya agar lebih mudah berlari, wedges-nya dia jinjing.

"Senpai!" seru Rukia panik yang disusul dengan menarik lengan Hitsugaya sekuat tenaga dengan tangannya yang bebas. Rukia melihat preman-preman itu sudah mulai sadar. Hitsugaya ngaduh selama berlari. Agak berjingkat-jingkat. Ujung gang memang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berkelahi tadi. Sesampainya di ujung gang Rukia melepas tangannya dari Hitsugaya dan sekarang berganti dirinya yang berjingkat-jingkat. Kakinya kepanasan menginjak trotoar jalan.

Mata mereka langsung berkilat begitu melihat kendaraan putih beroda empat. "TAKSI!" Seru mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia naik terlebih dulu disusul Hitsugaya setelahnya. Rukia nyaris menjerit ketika sadar kalau telapak kakinya sangat merah. Segera saja dia memakaikan kakinya sepatu yang dari tadi dijinjing-nya. Hitsugaya memperhatikan itu dan tersenyum tipis. Tak lama, Rukia teringat masalah kaki Hitsugaya. Apalagi tadi dipakai berlari, Rukia sadar dia menarik Hitsugaya cukup kuat dan dia ingat ringisan-ringisan Hitsugaya selama berlari. Langsung saja wajahnya berpusat pada Hitsugaya.

"Kaki… Senpai." Ucap Rukia terbata, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Hitsugaya berusaha menggulung celana jeansnya hingga betis. Seketika Rukia meringis. Kaki Hitsugaya terlihat memar, ini salahnya yang begitu ceroboh hingga salah sasaran (lagi). "Apa, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia bodoh.

"Menurut mu?!" tanya Hitsugaya jengkel, Rukia mendesah. Melihat itu, Hitsugaya ingin menjahilinya lagi. "Kalau tulangku tidak patah, pasti retak!" ucap Hitsugaya marah.

Rukia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Senpai! Sungguh, aku minta maaf!" ucap Rukia memohon, tanganya dikatupkan di depan dada. Mungkin kalau bukan di dalam taksi, Rukia sudah bersimpuh di hadapan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya diam, tidak menjawab. Sebagai Judoka, yang sudah sering mendapat bantingan. Hitsugaya sangat tahu kalau memar ini tidak akan membuat tulang kakinya patah ataupun retak. Memang terasa cukup nyeri. Namun, bagaimanapun tenaga Rukia adalah tenaga perempuan. Pukulan itu belum seberapa. Artinya, kaki Hitsugaya masih baik-baik saja.

Sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan tulisan besar-besar TERIMA KOST PUTRA. Hitsugaya memberhentikan taksi yang ditumpanginya. "Ehm.. aku kira, Senpai tinggal dirumah." Ucap Rukia sambil memandangi kost-an Hitsugaya yang gede banget itu. Rukia sendiri tidak pernah terpikir untuk tinggal di rumah kost.

Alis Hitsugaya terangkat satu. "Kau pikir, kost-an ku itu terlihat seperti gubuk atau tenda pramuka?" ucap Hitsugaya asal, jelas-jelas kost-annya itu juga sebuah rumah.

Mata Rukia mengerling. Rukia sudah lupa dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelubunginya tadi. "Rumah itu lho, Senpai!" ucap Rukia gemas "Rumah Senpai dimana?" tanpa sadar Rukia malah bertanya alamat rumah Hitsugaya. Segera Rukia menutup mulutnya.

Hitsugaya menyeringai. "Kau tertarik padaku ternyata?" ucap Hitsugaya pede, Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan masih menutup mulut. Hitsugaya tersenyum mengerikan. "Rumahku di Seireitei. Kapan-kapan akan ku ajak kau kesana!" ucap Hitsugaya seraya turun dari taksi. Rukia melotot mendengar itu, siapa juga yang ingin ke rumahnya? Pikir Rukia. Hitsugaya turun dan membayar ongkos taksinya. Cara jalannya masih terpincang-pincang, Rukia jadi merasa bersalah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Rukia berniat menjenguk Hitsugaya. Tetapi, tidak tahu kelas dan jurusannya. Akhirnya, Rukia memilih pergi ke aula. Benar saja. Hitsugaya ada disana dan memakai Judogi-nya. Bahkan, Rukia juga melihat Hitsugaya tengah berlatih dengan salah seorang temannya. Rukia cemberut, dihampirinya Hitsugaya yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir aula.

"Senpai!" seru Rukia kesal. "Katanya, tulang kaki Senpai patah atau retak?!" tanya Rukia kesal. "Kenapa bisa berlatih? Jangan bohong! Aku sudah melihatnya." Ucap Rukia.

Hitsugaya yang awalnya kaget dibentak seperti itu oleh Rukia. Samar, malah tersenyum. "Yah, kemarin aku 'kan hanya mengira-ngira." Jawab Hitsugaya santai. Tatapan Rukia berubah tak percaya. Tidak tahukah Hitsugaya kalau Rukia semalaman tidak bisa tidur? Memikirkan keadaanya. Rukia kesal, dia menyipitkan matanya. Alis Hitsugaya bertaut satu sama lain. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Oh! Atau mungkin kau benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu terjadi?" Ucap Hitsugaya. Rukia merajuk, dirinya meninggalkan Hitsugaya begitu saja keluar aula. Hitsugaya tersenyum, dirinya tahu kalau Rukia mengkhawatirkannya. Entah mengapa, Hitsugaya senang kalau melihat Rukia jengkel, kesal atau marah. Rukia jadi lucu.

Tentu saja, Hitsugaya tidak tinggal diam. Dirinya tak lama mengejar Rukia. "Maaf!" ucap Hitsugaya yang berhasil meraih tangan Rukia. Rukia masih cemberut kesal. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Hitsugaya lagi.

Rukia menatap wajah Hitsugaya, terukir senyum di sana. Tapi, bukan senyum jahil yang selama ini Rukia lihat. "Baik." Ucap Rukia akhirnya. "Tapi jangan begitu lagi ya, Senpai?" pinta Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengeryit. "Heh, memang aku ini siapamu?" tanya Hitsugaya sengak, Rukia cemberut lagi. Hitsugaya terkikik dan mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Senpai!" ucap Rukia geram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**:: 14 Januari –ulang tahun Rukia, Universitas Karakura.**

...

Sudah empat bulan Rukia berlatih Judo. Dan, sebagai pemula Rukia termasuk yang cepat berlajar juga. Sejak dua bulan lalu, Rukia sudah tidak berlatih dengan Hitsugaya lagi. Dirinya berlatih dengan Sensei yang dianggapnya mesum saat pertama kali bertemu di gymnasium. Dan ternyata, Sensei-nya itu asik banget kok. Malah terbilang lucu.

Selama empat bulan ini juga, Rukia cukup dekat dengan Hitsugaya. Yah, walaupun sikap menyebalkannya Hitsugaya tidak hilang-hilang dan Rukia pun sudah terbiasa atas itu. Siang ini dirinya diminta Hitsugaya untuk bertemu di taman kampus. Rukia sih udah senang bukan main, dia pikir akan dikasih surprise oleh Hitsugaya. Mengingat hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

"Senpai. Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Rukia sedikit terengah, tadi dirinya berlari dari gymnasium menuju ke sini.

Hitsugaya terlihat duduk dibawah pohon –cuaca masih bersalju, tentu saja. Hitsugaya juga terlihat sedang mendengarkan iPod-nya. "Emm.. tidak apa-apa." jawab Hitsugaya kalem. Tumben tidak kesal ataupun jengkel karena lama menunggu.

Tanpa sadar hati Rukia berdebar. "Ada apa, Senpai?" tanya Rukia akhirnya. Dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda surprise dari Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menatapnya lama, kemudian berdiri sejajar. "Rukia.. aku boleh bicara sesuatu?" pinta Hitsugaya lembut banget. Rukia tambah deg-degan mendengarnya.

"I..iya, Senpai." Jawab Rukia.

Hitsugaya diam lama lagi, kemudian bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lembut. "_Kimi ga daisuki_.."

Rukia menaikan kedua alisnya. "Hah?! A..apa, Senpai?" ucap Rukia setengah tak percaya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum geli. "_Kimi ga daisuki, Rukia_." Ulang Hitsugaya.

_Suki._

_Daisuki._

Rukia tercengang sesaaat lalu tersadar. Dia melotot. Ini sursprise-nya! Pekik Rukia dalam hati. Hatinya berdebar lebih cepat.

Melihat reaksi Rukia yang begitu kagetnya, Hitsugaya mengulang lagi. "_Kimi ga daisuki, Rukia_ –Aku suka kamu, Rukia… _Ore ni tsukiate kudasai_? –mau tidak jadi pacarku?.."

Rukia diam, dirinya malah menunduk. "Rukia?" panggil Hitsugaya. "Aku sudah mengulang tiga kali lho." Pancing Hitsugaya agar Rukia mau membuka suara.

"Sen..senpai.." ucap Rukia pelan, tapi Hitsugaya bisa mendengarnya jelas. "A..aku… aku…" Rukia gugup bukan main, mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Akhirnya, setelah menghela napas. Rukia mengangguk. Masih menunduk.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Jawaban macam apa itu?!" tanyannya menjengkelkan lagi.

Spontan Rukia mendongak, ingin beringsut kesal. Namun, tidak jadi ketika melihat senyum Hitsugaya yang membuat hatinya meleleh. "_Thanks._" Ucap Hitsugaya dengan senyuman maniiiiss banget. Tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat Hitsugaya menarik Rukia mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia pikir ingin dipeluk atau lebih-lebih dicium? Oleh Hitsugaya. Makanya dirinya siap-siap menutup mata. Didengarnya Hitsugaya mengendus geli. "Kau berharap terlalu banyak, Rukia." Ucap Hitsugaya tepat di telinganya. Cepat-cepat Rukia membuka mata dan menarik diri dari Hitsugaya. "Tadi itu ada ulat jatuh. Aku tidak ingin kau menjerit-jerit memalukan." Ucap Hitsugaya santai –tentu saja ini bohong. Rukia mendelik kesal. Sampai jadi pacar pun Hitsugaya masih membuatnya jengkel?

Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat Rukia merajuk. Sebagai gantinya Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Rukia erat dan tersenyum pada Rukia saat gadis-nya menengok kaget. "Agar tidak dingin." Katanya. Tak lama, Rukia ikut tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya mengantar Rukia pulang dengan sepeda motornya (baru lho!) Sesampainya di depan rumah Rukia, Hitsugaya membiarkan gadisnya berjalan menuju pagar sementara dia mengeluarkan benda dari dalam tasnya.

"RUKIA!" seru Hitsugaya, sontak Rukia menoleh. Tak tahunya Hitsugaya melemparkan sesuatu padanya, beruntung Rukia semasuk orang yang memiliki reflek bagus.

Sebuah kado.

"Happy birthday!" ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, kemudian kembali menancapkan gas motornya. Pergi meninggalkan Rukia di depan pagar dengan perasaan, bahagia tiada tara!

Rukia membuka bungkus kadonya, terdapat sebuah kotak putih. Rukia harap-harap cemas membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah flat shoes! Isinya sebuah flat shoes. Yang maksudnya bukan sepasang. Sebuah, hanya sebuah. Rukia tersenyum geli. Melihat sepatu itu menjadi teringat tentang kejadian di halte bus yang cukup memalukan. Ada secarik kertas di dalam kotak. Rukia buru-buru mengambilnya.

_._

_._

_Sepatu jelek! __Buat apa aku miliki?!_

_Aku tidak membuhkan itu_

_._

_Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Dan, sekarang kau milikku_

_Rukia_

_Happy birthday..._

_._

_PS : Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, pukul 7._

.

.

.

.. finish ..

.

.

* * *

.

Ehhhh? Romance?!

Hmm -_-

Agak memaksakan di ending sih ya? masa tiba-tiba udah 4 bulan terus tamat, maaf kalau begitu.

Terus EYD-nya.. aaakh! Kenapa saya masih belum bisa menggunakan EYD dengan baik?

Saya sudah berusaha lho, tapi kalimatnya jadi rancu. -_-

Ohya, tentang Judo itu.. emm, saya nyontek dari buku punya ayah. (nanya sama ayah malah dicuekin) Jadi, kalau ada yang salah maafkan ya? yang jadi judoka itu ayah saya, bukan saya _–siapa juga yang nanya? -_-_

.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca :)

Lagi, yang tak suka silahkan klik back saja ya? terma kasih. :)

.

Bersedia mereview readers? :) please..

.

_.. salam ryn-s .._


End file.
